


Rebel Snapshots

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble Collection, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Scenes fromRebels, mostly in order of when they probably happened. All from prompts taken on tumblr (thank you!).





	Rebel Snapshots

"So, what's the plan?"

Hera fingered the edge of the blaster on her hip, still an unfamiliar weight, making herself look at the cloaked operative called Fulcrum.

"I thought you were the adult here," Hera made herself say, even as she wondered at her own temerity.

A low chuckle greeted her effort, though, and Hera felt a warmth throughout at that sound. "I might have the experience, and I won't let you falter, but you have what it takes, my little spirit. Your mission, with me as your wingman. You plan it."

Hera drew in a deep breath… and planned.

+++

"We're not 'dating'." Kanan's avowal had Hera more amused than upset, as Ezra and Sabine both interrogated him. Zeb was merely watching, waiting for Kanan to dig himself a hole.

"You go out together to do surveillance, without us. You blow things up together. You rescue each other. That's like the definition of dating!" Sabine argued.

"Not every culture uses Mandalorian rules," Kanan argued. "Not dating."

"Hera? Are you dating Kanan?" Ezra asked, appealing to the sensible half of the equation.

"No."

"We're not?" Kanan asked, confused now.

"No. Dating is for before you have them caught. We're just together."

+++

Kanan eyed the raft, then Ezra. "What if it sinks?"

"Then we swim. And hope we don't get eaten," the boy answered brightly. "Come on, Kanan. It's that island, right there, according to our source. You're not afraid of getting wet, are you?"

"No. I don't like trusting something so flimsy when the river is said to have carnivores the size of a skyhopper in there."

Ezra eyed the raft then, and considered. "Jedi knowledge, though, Kanan."

The elder Jedi sighed. "Alright, get on. Just be ready to… I don't know, jump, if we get bumped by a river monster."

+++

Zeb growled and brushed at the filthy muck, only to find it still wet, smearing instead of flaking off. He turned his glare toward the pair of adolescent trouble makers with all of his indignant anger bridling up.

At least Ezra looked vaguely repentant, probably because they shared quarters. Or had. Zeb was going to lock him out tonight, he swore.

Then Kanan came into the bay.

"What?!" the Jedi demanded, seeing a very muddy Lasat and two clean teens.

"This is all your fault! You told me to take them with me!" Zeb then stalked off for the 'fresher.

+++

"I don't like this. I'm all for cutting people some slack, not judging by their past, but he kind of tried to kill us. A lot. Is it too much to ask that you keep your guard up? Sleep with, like, one eye open or something?" Sabine said, voice low and tight as she watched the supposedly reformed Imperial officer.

"It's me, Sabine! Zeb might be stupid over the guy, but I don't trust the situation much more than you," Ezra promised. "I'll be watching, and so will you, and you know Chopper will."

Sabine nodded, trusting in their paranoia.

+++

"What if she hates me?"

Kanan reached out, pulling Hera in against his chest. "She's six. She knows what you do is important. She knows why we hid, and you stayed to fight. You don't have to be afraid of this."

"I chose my cause—"

"Like your father chose his," Kanan finished for her. "The reasons were different. Ezra and I had to go into hiding, and it made sense for me to take her as well. But now we're here, and you are, and she wants her mother."

Hera drew in a deep breath, and nodded. "Let's do this."


End file.
